


Snow Family

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Do you wanna build a snowman?!?!” Ashton sang at the top of his lungs as he burst into the kitchen.OrCashton and Duke build a snow family





	Snow Family

“Do you wanna build a snowman?!?!” Ashton sang at the top of his lungs as he burst into the kitchen. Calum rolled his eyes and finished serving up breakfast. He set both plates on the table and sat down, staring at Ashton until he sat down and picked up his fork. “Baby can we build a snowman after breakfast?” Ashton asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat as he ate his eggs. Calum rolled his eyes fondly, “Of course baby, we can build a snowman.” Ashton started inhaling his breakfast and the second he was done he jumped up and ran to change into warmer clothes. Calum slowly finished his breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen before making his way upstairs to change. Ashton was sitting on the bed pouting when Calum walked in. “You take forever,” Ashton whined, watching Calum change. Calum took the older boy’s hand and led him outside, Duke following excitedly on their heels. Ashton immediately dived into the snow and started forming the biggest snowball for the body of the snowman. Calum followed his lead and began making the middle, and Duke tried his best to roll the head with his nose even though he couldn’t get the snow to stick together properly. Together they put the middle on the body and helped Duke finish the head, then they went to hunt down rocks for the eyes before deciding to make a second snowman (one for each of them). Ashton admired their creations before he spoke up, “We should make a snowdog, so we’re a complete family.” Calum looked down at Duke who panted happily and he smiled at the small dog. “Let’s do it,” he agreed and they quickly created a snow dog to complete their snow family. “I love it!” Ashton squealed, taking a pic to post on Instagram. “Thank you,” he said, leaning into Calum’s embrace. They stared at their snow creations for a while longer before Calum reaches for Ashton’s hand and led him inside for hot chocolate.


End file.
